geoletterboomfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ackeromina
Ackeromina Dit eiland ligt in de Stille Oceaan . Het eiland is groter dan Australië .En is verlengd met een grote brug aan Dolnieteiland.Ze spreken daar de Eromina taal . thumb|left|kaart in ontwikkeling Hoofdstad Calairia zit in het midden van het land ,zodat er geen ruzie is tussen de volkeren van het noorden en van het zuiden .Iedereen moet minstens 2 keer per jaar in de hoofdstad gaan omdat de koning de inwoners van het land wil tellen . thumb|Het hoogste gebouw van de hoofdstan: de acero-toren Vlag Op het vlag is er de Tchi afgebeeld , want zonder de Tchi was er geen leven op Ackeromina .En daar onder is het een a gemengd met een k en c voor de drie eerste letters van Ackeromina en daarnaast nog de d van Dolnieteiland. thumb|left|De vlag Dolnieteiland Dolnieteiland is het grootste pretpark van het wereld .Het pretpark is alleen voor de volwassene of toch niet .En er zijn grote attracties van minimum 1 km lang . Utichu De berg van Utichu is 3 keer groter dan de Mount Everst .Hij is 26 544m hoog.Weinig mensen die erop zijn gegaan zijn terug gekomen. thumb|left|Ustichu het grootste berg van de wereld (rechts) Isty Op het strand van Isty kun je veel zonnen .Daar is het de hele jaar door zon en minimum 40°C.Om de 10 meter is er een ijsverkoper. Yunis De muntstuk heet de Yunis . 1 y= 1 euro. Koeiwe-bergen De Koeiwe-bergen is de grootste verzameling van bergen in de wereld. Storm van Cheven De storm van Cheven Is gemaakt door een koude zee en een warme zee. De zee van Calashaia is koud en de zee van Calahur is warm. Woestijn van Imagiki Het grootste en het heetste woestijn . Als je erin gaat kan je niet terug . Eromina goeie dag = gado thumb tot ziens = odag land = roov capitaal = gize strand = tem Louis = Relaa ik = ien zijn = der zee = tiu van = sei bergen = rev storm = ait hebben = bir leeftijd = ijn oud = oi jong = io koning = mat koninging = mati dik = del dun = dol de = sta man = xica vrouw = xaci een = ret Cijfers 1 = o 10 = a 100 = t 1000 = L 2 = oo 20 = aa 200 = tt 3 = ooo 30 = aaa 300 = ttt 4 = od 40 = aD 400 = tF 5 = d 50 = D 500 = F 6 = do 60 = Da 600 = Ft 7 = doo 70 = Daa 700 = Ftt 8 = dooo 80 = Daaa 800 = Fttt 9 = oa 90 = aT 900 = tL Ontdekking Ackeromina is door Michel Scheen in 2078.Hij dacht dat hij zal vermoord zijn maar neen hij ging de volgende dag weg met de prins Lexi Jr. en een troep van soldaten naar zijn land . thumb|Dit is de ontdekker Michel Scheen De koning De koning is Kilso Trasu . Hij is al 33 jaar koning met de koninging(Alcine).Hij is de zoon van Lexi Trasu . De volgende koning is Sil Trasu(links) . Als hij dood gaat dan moet zijn broer zijn plaats nemen , die noemt Lexi Jr. Trasu(rechts). thumb|De koninging Alcinathumb|left|De koning Kilso met zijn twee zonen Geschiedenis Ackeromina was toen Jezus geboren was wel boven water maar in het jaar 31is er een grote aardbeving geweest ,daarmee is Ackeromina onder water gezakt maar er was zo een bel die de inwoners beschermde .Na die aardbeving wist niemand weer dat Ackeromina bestond ,maar sinds 2069 kwam hij terug boven zee . thumb|left|Ackeromina in het water Tchi Tchi is een zeemonster . Hij is 500m breedt en 456m lang . Hij is onder controol van de koning .Die is onsterfelijk. Hij de enige van zijn soort .Het Tchi is ong. 3000 jaar.Hij kan praten .Maar de Tchi heeft voor elke poot een andere kracht .De Tchi kan ook niet op elke plaats zijn om iets te reparen met bijvoorbeeld zijn vuurpoot. Daarom heeft hij de Roesio's gemaakt een voor elke poot . thumb|De Tchi thumb|left Tijdsperiode Tchiperiode : Er was er toen geen mensen , maar alleen Tchi's .De Tchi's maakten het eiland. Die gingen stenen halen in andere landen .Daarna maakten ze de stenen vast met hun vuurpoot .Als verder deden dan was Ackeromina het enigste land op de wereld ,maar op een dag was er een grote ziekte op het land.Alle dieren gingen behalve een die stenen gaan halen . Als hij terug kwam was de ziekte er niet meer .Nu is die nog altijd levend , de Tchi is de dier van de koning. Menstijd: Het laatste Tchi heeft water met zijn vuurpoot en met de windpoot gemengd . Zo heeft hijde eerste mens gemaakt het was een vrouw .De vrouw heeft daarna in de penis van de Tchi gesneden . De vrouw wistniet wat het was dus bleef zij daar staan . 9 maanden later is de vrouw bevallen zo is de eerste man geboren en daarna nog een en nog een ... De mensen waren geboren . Leertijd:Na dat 765 mannen en 768 meisjes geboren . Begonnen die van elkaar pijn te doen een zei : aie een ander : Oeie... die beginnen een taal te maken en daarna cifers (zie boven ).Na ong.40 iedereen praten . Maar ze wouden mer mensen dus gingen ze het vragen aan de Tchi hoe ze moesten doen . Moesten ze de penis nog eens snijden . De Tchi zij dat hij een ander metode had . Nu doen ze een kind om de 10 jaar als die dat nog kunnen. Bouwtijd :De mensen ontdekten dat ze koud kunnen zijn want de thermometer gaat niet hoger dan 10°C dus maakte ze gebouwen ,nu kunnen ze samen in een gebouw zijn met de chauffage en een dak boven hun hoofd . Ze maakten veel apparte huizen maar ook grote kastelen voor de belangrijke personen zoals de koning . thumb Technologietijd:In die tijd is er Mr.Stein geboren .Hij heeft heel veel gemaakt :machines ,gewerengemaakt, pantsers,...Hij had 12 aposteren die leerden hoe alles maken .In die tijd waren er veel orlogen voor die geweren en machines. Zo is er ook een televisieprogramma ontstaan . En iedereen kon die volgen en daarna slimmer worden . Verbindtijd: In 2078 kwam Michel Sceen op het eiland hij was verblind van heo die mensen slim waren maar ook door de geweren die iedfreen op hem mocht hebben . De mensen op Ackeromina waren bang van mesen die ze niet kende , dus besloot de koning van hem te dooden maar daarna had hij een ander plan misschien kon zijn zoon die Michel Scheen volgen om de andere landen te zien en zeggen hoe het is . En nu is lexi Jr. nog opweg met die man . Roesio's De Roesio's helpen de Tchi om alles te repareren . Er is er een die Evoli noemt die alles kan controleren. thumb|left|Evolithumb|De acht Roesio's Mr. Stein Mr. Stein is in het jaar 2000 geboren . Op zijn zesde maakte hij alleen een elektrische -treincircuit .Op zijn 17 een auto en daarna geweren en pantsers. Nu leeft hij nog maar heeft meer dan een pantser gemaakt er zijn er wel ong. 20(zie onder) en hij heeft zijn eigen industrie en een expo. Misschien was hij nog beter dan Einstein .Door hem en zijn geweren kwamen er veel orlogen.En op een dag kreeg hij een bom op hem en direct heeft van zijn aposteren een soort hart gemaakt dat Mr.Stein had bedacht .Die hard was het reacteur ARC. Zo kun die nog leven .Zijn naam is in Europa het zelfde dan op alle andere landen . Hij noemt Anthony (Tony) Stark allias Iron Man . thumb|De reacteur ARC thumb|left|Mark 1 Mark I is het eerste panster dat hij gemaakt heeft . Die werd gemaakt in een grot met afval metaal In Afghanistan . Tony Stark heeft die gemaakt om hem te beschermen en om hem te kunnen bevrijden van de Hooligans . Op het rechter arm zit een vlammenverwerperdie tot 7,5m kunnen schieten . thumb|Mark 2 Mark II is ook gemaakt door Stark na zijn terugkomst van Afghanistan . Die is lichter dan Mark I en is uitgerust met eenmeer complexe controlesysteem . Mark II is het eerste dat vergelengd is met Jarvis*. De propellere stralen van de Mark IIen hun vormen zijn gebruikt voor te kunnen vliegen . *Jarvis is het computer die het huis controleert. Hij kan ook praten . thumb|left|Mark 3 Mark III : de eerste echt probleem dat Stark had was met zijn panster hoog in de lucht te gaan zonder dat zijn panster bevriesd was en dat de systeem daarna nog werkt . De Mark III is de oplossing met zijn titane-goud .Een serie van dingen verbetert het aerodÿnamisch , en de nieuwe geweren verrijken zijn mogelijke aanvallen . Zijn geweren omvatten de propellere stralen op zijn handen , het unistraal op zijn borst en rakettenop zijn voorarm . Die heeft extra baterijen verstopt op alle kanten , de beluchtersvande reactors zijn in de schoenen zodat er heel warme lucht in de hele panster komt .Die zijn nuttig om te kunnen vliegen . thumb|Mark IV Stark heeft de ontwikkeld na zijn gevecht tegen Obadiah Stane en dat Mark III helemaal kapot was . Zijn Exoskelet kan tot 3 ton opheffen en vluger gaan dan de geluidbarriere gaan , dankzij zijn drijfmiddel in zijn schoenen . De reactor ARC waarvan hij zijn energie uittrekt is bijna 3 keer sterker dan de Mark I. Tenzij , zijn energiebron , de palladium , langzaam Stark dood. frame|left|Mark V Stark moest kiezen voor een robotieke systeem zwaar en compleex , een piloot kan nu zonder met alle mecanieke dingen de pantser aanzetten .De Mark V kan zich zoals een handtas veranderen .Stark heeft die altijd mee.Misschien is de Mark V licht maar ook heel sterk .Tony heeft tegen Whiplash gewonnen in Monaco . De Mark VI is het eerste panster die zijn energie uittrekt van de reactor ARC van vibranium , het vervanger van het reactor ARC van paladium die dodelijk is . met de energie dat de nieuwe reactor spaart heeft hij nu lasers op en rechthoekige rakets op zijn schouders. thumb|Mark VI Stark heeft de panster Mark VII gebruikt met de Avengers tegen de Chitauris. Die is makkelijk te zetten . Nu heeft hij vervolge raketten en ook micro-raketten maar ook twee lasers en drie kannonen die alle pantsers van de wereld kunnen openslagen ook al is die het beste . thumb|left|Marck VII